


Photograph

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, Hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic, based on Photograph by Ed Sheeran.</p><p>He's been gone too long, and she hates not knowing where he is. But for one night, she may have her wish after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Loving can hurt**   
**Loving can hurt sometimes**   
**But it's the only thing that I know**   
**When it gets hard**   
**You know it can get hard sometimes**   
**It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

Ginny sat in the dark common room, the only light coming from the fireplace.

The Carrows had been rough today. Trying to get her and the other 6th years to cast the Cruciatus Curse on some 1st years.

Ginny had refused, standing in for one of the little kids. The other DA members had done the same. She was aching all over.

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes. Hogwarts was horrible. And Harry wasn't even here.

Where was he? She hoped he was okay.

**We keep this love in a photograph**   
**We made these memories for ourselves**   
**Where our eyes are never closing**   
**Hearts are never broken**   
**Times forever frozen still**

Harry sat on one of the beds in the tent, his wand lit and held in his teeth. He was looking at the Mararuder's Map, watching the dot that belonged to Ginny.

God, he missed her. He missed her so much.

He wanted to see her, but there wasn't a way. Or...was there?

He grabbed his Cloak and wand out of his bag, making sure Ron and Hermione were both asleep before slipping out of the tent.

**So you can keep me**   
**Inside the pocket**   
**Of your ripped jeans**   
**Holdin' me closer**   
**'Til our eyes meet**   
**You won't ever be alone**   
**Wait for me to come home**

Ginny yawned, getting ready to go up to the girl's dormitory. She was exhausted.

Then, she heard a loud cracking sound. Someone had Apparated.

Ever since the Death Eaters had taken over, the Anti-Apparation charm had been lifted from the castle.

Ginny slowly took out her wand.

**Loving can heal**   
**Loving can mend your soul**   
**And it's the only thing that I know (know)**   
**I swear it will get easier**   
**Remember that with every piece of ya**   
**And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**

There was nobody in the room. Nobody at all.

Ginny was confused. Where had it come from?

There was a rustle of fabric, and Ginny pointed her wand in that direction.

"I'm armed." she said shakily, her eyes wide.

Then, the fabric rustled again and something dropped to the floor.

Ginny looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"H-Harry?" she stammered.

**We keep this love in this photograph**   
**We made these memories for ourselves**   
**Where our eyes are never closing**   
**Our hearts were never broken**   
**Times forever frozen still**

Harry smiled.

"Yeah. Hey, Ginny." he said.

Ginny gave a strangled cry and threw herself into his arms.

"Harry! Oh my god, you look horrible." she said, studying his tired-looking face. "What happened? Where have you been?"

Harry looked down.

"I...I can't tell you that, Gin. And I can only stay for a little while. Then I have to go back. But I'll be okay. I promise." he said, cupping her cheek.

Ginny kissed him, entangling her fingers in his messy hair like she always did. Harry gave a little moan, kissing her back and leading them over to the couch.

They had a lot to make up for.

**So you can keep me**   
**Inside the pocket**   
**Of your ripped jeans**   
**Holdin' me closer**   
**'Til our eyes meet**   
**You won't ever be alone**

Ginny never wanted to let him go again. She wound herself in him, and he did the same.

He was enjoying it as much as she was. He was reluctant to leave.

**And if you hurt me**   
**That's OK, baby, only words bleed**   
**Inside these pages you just hold me**   
**And I won't ever let you go**

Ginny sighed, laying on top of Harry with her head resting on his chest.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, looking up at him.

He sighed, kissing her on the neck.

"I do. I don't want to, but I do." he replied.

She gave him a hopeful smile. "One more time?"

Harry grinned. "One more time."

**Oh you can fit me**   
**Inside the necklace you got when you were 16**   
**Next to your heartbeat**   
**Where I should be**   
**Keep it deep within your soul**

**And if you hurt me**   
**Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed**   
**Inside these pages you just hold me**   
**And I won't ever let you go**

Ginny yawned, her brown eyes half-shut. She was more tired than she was before.

But she had to stay awake.

If she fell asleep, then he would probably leave. She didn't want him to leave.

Harry noticed her yawn and yawned himself.

"We should get you to bed." he said, gently picking her up and carrying her up to her empty dormitory.

"No. Then you'll leave." she said as he set her down on her bed.

She sniffled. Ginny didn't want Harry to leave yet.

"I'll stay with you for a little bit longer." Harry said, motioning for her to scoot over.

Ginny smiled as she laid down, and Harry laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into his chest.

"Night, Gin." he murmured into her hair.

"Night, Harry." she mumbled before she fell asleep.

**When I'm away**   
**I will remember how you kissed me**   
**Under the lamppost**   
**Back on 6th street**   
**Hearing you whisper through the phone,**   
**"Wait for me to come home."**

Ginny woke up, blinking in the sunlight. She remembered last night.

Was it all a dream?

She turned over and saw the space next to her was empty. Ginny nearly burst into tears.

He was gone.

But, there was something shimmering on the pillow where he had laid last night.

A locket, in the shape of a heart. It was beautiful.

She opened it, putting a hand to her mouth.

On one side, there was a picture of Harry. He was beaming and waving.

On the other side, there was a picture of him and her from last year. They were both laughing, waving into the camera.

There was one moment in the picture when Harry bent his head down to kiss her, and she kissed him back.

Ginny clasped it around her neck, murmuring, "I'll wait for you."


End file.
